A Branch in Hogwarts
by Crimsinpen
Summary: Oliver's adventure in Ni no Kuni is finished but his adventure on Earth is not
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thought about it for a while and I guess I'm making a new crossover! No this doesn't mean im not making Nen &ki this is kinda like filler until new chapters come out. So let's start shall we?**

A Branch in Hogwarts

Location: The Ministry of magic

Minister of magic office

Fudge was having a bad day reports were streaming in from America. High level magic was reported from the area. This was not unusual America was the cusp of magic research! No what was unusual was it came from one central area. A heavily muggle populated area were no wizards or witches ever came from there and the signature*(1) was always the same with the exception of it growing stronger every once and a while and then staying at that level. Even stranger was the recent lack of magic reported from that area. His thoughts dwelt on the possibilities "Siris? No he was in Azkaban. Dumbledore?" possible the old letch seemed to after his position. His thoughts rumbled on more about Dumbledore than the actual problem and he missed a new name being written with the enchanted quill

" _Oliver_ "

" _ **LINE BREAK**_ "

Location: Hogwarts

Head master's office

Dumbledore was having a wonderful day not only was Harry potter of age to join Hogwarts he also got a jelly bean pack that almost didn't have any horrible flavors! He sat at his desk looking over resumes from teachers and faculty members his eyes wondered over to where to student book was. Vigorous scribbling was heard. Curious he opened the book. Normally when to book would write a future students name in it. The font and size would be equivalent to the wizard's power and potential for example Harry's name took up an entire page and had gold font with his name written in Latin while Nevile's was almost too small to be seen and looked like a crayon wrote it. He flipped to the page where the name was written an entire two pages were taken up with an unknown language*(2) thankfully there was a translation under it " _Oliver_ " with an amused face he took some parchment and began his formal letter. After finishing the letter, he sealed it with an enchanted envelope made to find the locations of new wizards. He gave the letter to a nearby owl and watched it fly away and then returned to his paper work

" _ **LINE BREAK**_ "

Location: Motor vile

Oliver's room

Oliver sat in his room on his bed looking through his spell book absent mindedly all of his magical friends offered him to a place to live in the second country (3) but he kindly refused not wanting to intrude on anyone's home. Thus he lived alone in his mother's house supporting himself. Thankfully he found a company in Hamelin that was only happy to have someone in need of foreign currency. Apparently it was set up when magic users were abundant going and coming through both worlds. With all of the gold he collected over his adventure and the gifts from all of the kingdoms he had quite the fortune every once and a while he would deposit some in a bank claiming that he had a rich uncle who was supporting him. Thus we come to the current scene with him sitting on his bed looking though his spell book. He had been thinking of all the spell he never used when there was a tap at his window closing the book and hiding it under his pillow he turned to the noise. A small owl was perched on the windowsill with a letter in its mouth. He was familiar with this form of communication Marcassin had sent him multiple letters this way and occasionally between worlds Marcassin hardly came to visit himself not entirely comfortable with giant metal machines flying past at as he put it undesirable speeds. Walking over to the owl he opened the window and accepted the letter it read.

Dear Oliver

Motorvile: The green house: top floor room to the left: alone on a bed

Dear Oliver you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment

Your term begins on 1 September you will be greeted by a professor no later than July 31

Your sincerely

Dumbledore

Headmaster

Oliver looked curiously at the back of the paper there was a list of books and other magical items

Realizing something he look back at the date written in the letter and then at a nearby calendar

July 31 was the current date. And audible _**crackling**_ was heard inside the house's fire followed by

The sound of boots on a wood floor. Flipping to the muffle spell in his now reacquired spell book

He casted it on himself and made his way down stairs. In the living room stood a woman with a very large hat looking at a picture of Mom and him. Doing the correct motions for a light bolt he hit the hat right of the woman to get her attention

Minerva P.O.V.

10mins ago

"Yes Dumbledore what is it you need?" Minerva asked "Ah Minerva yes I need you to introduce and pick up a new student a muggle born here's their location" Dumbledore replied handing over a sheet of paper" Give them the usual run down"

Present

Minerva had stepped into the room brushing off soot and ash off herself she looked around the eerily empty home she had just noticed a picture of what was most likely residents of the house she was in when her hat was hit by something and flew into the kitchen.

Turning to the source of the projectile she saw the boy from the photo holding a wand? In one hand with a book in the other. Instead of the casual suspenders he wore in the photo he had a brightly color cape with a blue undershirt and a strange locket around his neck. His outfit was quite fitting for a wizard if a little childish she noted.

"W-who are you?" he said pointing his wand at her "I am professor McGonagall may I speak with your mother?" she asked "My mothe-" the boy was cut off by the door opening a rather robust woman walked in she held the same caring air that Mrs. Pomfrey had "Oliver here's your lunch oh who may you be?" "I'm a teacher for a boarding school that is interested in Mr. Oliver" Minerva spoke noting that Oliver had hid his wand and book behind him

" Are you?" she said walking over to Oliver ruffling his hair "Such a smart boy you are Oliver already have schools after you go pack your things" she said to Oliver he nodded and ran up the stairs. Turning to Minerva she began "Well I'm practically his guardian Don't care what that no show uncle says Haven't seen him before Oliver's mom died only when he Declared owner ship of Oliver didn't like the look of him had shifty eyes and Dirty clothes" stated the woman looking down and shaking her head looking back at the Minerva "So you're from Hogwarts I assume?" Minerva was shocked for a moment than it hit her "You're a Squib" "yeah Oliver mother was a witch asked me to look out for him if she passed and to get him into Hogwarts if possible". Minerva looked at the Woman slightly dumbfounded by the situation.

 _ **well That was fun**_

 _ **I Like the idea that a wizard's magic had a signature of course spell and other things could change it or mask it**_

 _ **The language from Ni no kuni**_

 _ **The Second country is Ni no Kuni Translated**_


	2. Diagon alley

**You know what's Funny? Finding something to write here was harder than writing the actual story**

A Branch in Hogwarts Chap 2

Diagon Alley

Oliver made his way up stairs and into his bedroom grabbing his bottomless bag he started to pack his things. He was almost done when he came across his wand. In the list that came with the letter it said he was to acquire a wand at somewhere called Diagon alley by a Mr. Olivander but he already had the sky tree wand and Astra. He had entrusted Mornstar to Marcassin, Rashaad and Cassiopeia for the future Wizard King, he would have given them Astra too but Ester practically begged him to keep it for his own safety. That settled it then when he got there he would tell the Wand seller he already had a wand. Smirking he closed his bag and made his way downstairs. "asked me to look after him if she passed and to get him into Hogwarts if possible" Oliver stopped by the top of the stairs as he heard this. Intent on learning more he sat down on the top step and listened more "I actually glad you came he's been horribly quiet. Fact is until recently he didn't even come out of his room to eat" Oliver frowned at this remembering how much of an in Drippy's words a cry baby bunting he was. He shook himself out of his remembrance as Miss leiah continued "He has a lot of magic in him the amount of accidental magic he did when he was younger was enormous" She than started to talk about recent trends in magic and someone called harry potter realizing he had been essentially eavesdropping he chastised himself and somewhat Swaine for his bad influence. Getting up he called out to them "Miss leiah I'm done packing" and made his way downstairs. The two adults stopped talking and Miss leiah excused herself from the premises. Turning towards Miss Minerva she motioned him next to her "Miss Minerva how did you get here?" he asked still somewhat confused about the sudden appearance of her inside his house "The same way were leaving Floo powder" she answered opening a box that was on the mantel and throwing what was presumably Floo powder into the fire he had always wondered what that stuff was. "Now here's how Floo powder works throw some into the fire state your wanted destination and walkthrough" She explained while motioning him to go first. Oliver hesitantly walked towards the mantel grabbed some powder. He was about the throw it when he realized he didn't know where to go. Turning back to her he asked "Where is our destination?" "Your destination is Hagrid's hut mine is Hogwarts" Turn again to the fire he threw the powder into the flames and stated "Hagrid's hut" and walked through. The following sensation was similar to one he would get when he would use Gateway

A very strong tug in one direction though this smelled more like chemicals than magic. Oliver looked around the new room he was in it had a very warm and welcoming feel that opposed the cold stone walls" Ello you must be Mr. Oliver" Oliver turned to the voice in front of him was a gigantic man. "and you must be Hagrid" Oliver asked politely not wanting to be rude "yep now come along" Hagrid led him to a shoe "uhh Mr. Hagrid" Oliver asked "Oh never used a portkey have you?" Oliver shook his head "That's alright just grab on and don't let go" Oliver hesitantly reached out to the shoe then looking back at Hagrid who motioned a "go on" he grasped the shoe. It felt like something was pulling him from his stomach noticing the lack of stone floors and warm fire he looked around in front of him seemed to be some sort of shop named the leaky cauldron caught up in his thoughts he missed Hagrid walk past him and to the front door of the establishment "Come on Oliver" breaking Oliver out of his thoughts he ran up to the door next to Hagrid. Hagrid than opened to door and (Oliver following of course) walked to the end of the shop and out the other side. They ended up at a brick wall Oliver who had been silent throughout the trip was about to ask what they were doing here when Hagrid had pulled out a small and very familiar looking umbrella and proceeded to tap the brick wall counter clockwise. The bricks seemed to have come alive and rearranged themselves into an opening what it had led to had Oliver astounded. Never had he seen so many presumably wizards and witches ever. Oliver gawked at the sight all the different shops and venders the entire area was reminiscent of the fairy grounds his gawking was stopped by Hagrid waving at him nearby an open door.

They were almost done with the list when Hagrid said he had to pick someone else up and hastily left leaving a fairly alone Oliver. He glanced down at the list a cauldron and wand were left not that he needed either but best to keep up appearances and made his way to Oliver's wand shop. The entire shop seemed to be composed of shelves and wood polishing equipment he approached the vacant desk and ranged the bell…Not imeadlty hearing the approach of anyone he took another look around shop once more and almost fell one his back on a nearby podium was a block of wood with Nazcaan script! Oliver picked up the block the script read " _ **FOR THE PURE HEARTED ONE**_ " Oliver nearly fell again "That box is a family heirloom" Oliver jumped at the sudden voice and turned around in front of him was a fairly old man though his eyes held much excitement "And never in the 80 years of having it has it ever done _that_ " The man gestured with his hand towards the box the script was now glowing in a familiar blue light. The lights Seemed to pointing to the word pure oliver slowly pushed down on it a small clicking sond was heard the box opened a very familiar looking wand _**Mornstar**_!


	3. Hogwarts and History

**Anyone else realize how similar are Harry's and Oliver's stories are? Both are taken from the normal lives and thrusted into a magical word at a young age both lost the parents to evil party's. Both are connected to their main enemy Oliver being the soul the mate to Shadar and harry with the horcrux thing. Both mother's sacrificed themselves to save them. Oh and both sacrificed themselves to beat their nemesis. Very similar**

 **REVAMP Notes: i'm doing these revamps backwards for some reason. that reason being? who knows?**

 **A branch in Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 3Hogwarts and History**

 **Location: Olivander's wands**

Oliver stared at the wand in his hand "How could this be here?" he thought. "Well give it a flick" stated the man behind him. Oliver gave the wand a small flick the familiar feeling of energy being drained was there but at a much smaller rate. The wand created a familiar blue streak in the air that dissipated rather quickly. Oliver turned back to man "I am sorry for opening your heirloom sir, if possible could I keep the wand?" The man presumably a Mr. Olivander waved him off "It's fine it brings me great joy just for someone to have some use for it. It's been in my family for far too long" Oliver nodded put the wand in the box and made his towards the door, he was half way through the door frame when the man spoke again "It was nice to meet you _**pure hearted one**_ " Oliver froze and turned only to see an empty desk. He cautiously walked outside, once out Oliver opened the box once again under the wand where some sheets of paper "A letter!" he realized, thankfully this written in English.

Dear Oliver,

You may be confused about your current situation, why Mornstar is here and why magic is present in your world. Years after you left Ni no kuni the world was plagued with a disease that completely killed off most of the wizard population, Don't you dare try to stop this from happening or else the entire community around you would cease to exist. Thus a town of non-infected wizards grouped up and went back in time before Shadar and before the wizard kingdom even existed and moved to your world, in order to get as far away from the disease as possible. I was one of the wizards there far too young to understand why we couldn't get help from you but that is off topic The future wizard king decided to give you this wand as it has not accepted any of his descendants. He has asked you not to reveal any of this to the wizarding world or anyone from Ni no kuni in case of possible changes in the future or present. I'm afraid this shall be the last letter I will ever write as my hands are weak and my soul is tired but content.

Love sage Esther

Oliver hands were trembling, a friend dying even from old age was disheartening. taking a few moments to compose himself he quickly re-read the paper, after he was done he quietly casted fire on the paper and let it float to the ground.

* * *

Location: London train station

Platform 9 and 3/4

Oliver had thankfully found a portkey to the train in the leaky cauldron and made his way to the wooden cars. The engineer had asked him where his bags were but Oliver had dismissed him saying his bags where already on the train, in actuality everything he need was in the little pouch at his side but the engineer didn't need to know that. He sat in empty booth and waited, nearly an hour had passed when suddenly there was a commotion outside his door, a kid with strikingly similar red hair to his own about his age and had opened the door to booth "Oh mind if I sit here mate?" asked the red head Oliver shock his head, The red head smiled at him "Great" the red head sat across him "I'm Ron Weasely" "Oliver" Ron looked confused at the lack of a last name but quickly got over it. "So Oliver you reckon that Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked "Who?" Oliver replied as the door to the booth opened revealing a short dark haired boy about Oliver's age,"do either of you mind if i sit here?" the dark haired boy inquired. Both Oliver and Ron shook their heads in negative, The dark haired boy sat down next to Oliver. they sat awkwardly as Ron seemed to take interest in newcomers face, Oliver was about to ask what his name was when suddenly Ron reeled back in shock "Bloody Hell, You're Harry Potter!" Harry nodded meekly, seemingly hating the attention his name carried. eventually an old lady (though Oliver would never call her that to her face) came with a cart full of snacks. Harry bought three of everything for the current trio. Oliver took a chocolate frog and opened the package, unfortunately he was next to the open window and in one fell swoop it leaped out of the box and out the window, somewhat disappointed at the loss of chocolate frog shapped or not, he noticed something else was in the box, inside was a card.

 _ **Ignis Cor Friend of Albus Dumbledore, Master of the lost Runic magic and descendant of the "Wizard king"**_

 _ **Died in a battle against death eaters leaving pregnant wife Alicia Cor**_

 _ **Though she fled to America nothing is known about the wife or heir of the Cor name**_

"Oh who did you get?" Oliver passed Ron the card "Nice Ignis is pretty rare...strange you look kind of like him" Ron said while holding up the card comparing the picture to Oliver side by side. Harry leaned foward to see and nodded. Oliver merely shrugged, though he did wonder if the wife was the same Alicia "Could it be possible?" he briefly entertained the thought, Oliver shook his head dismissing it the day was ridiculous as is. The door the compartment was opened by a bushy haired girl "Any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his" they all shook their heads "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger" "Oliver" "Ron Weasely" "Harry Potter" "The Harry potter?" Hermione asked leaning on the door frame into the booth. Oliver noticed the barely covered wince Harry had at the question, the situation was somewhat familiar to something that had begun happening at Ni no Kuni, Fame was great in all but being constantly asked if they were who they said they were had lost its touch quite quickly. "Why are you so famous Harry?" Oliver asked thinking the question was innocent enough. He was wrong, everyone in the room froze and slowly turned to Oliver, before he could get up and leave the seemingly again awkward situation Ron broke into a quite familiar sounding story about how harry lost his parents and somehow defeated a dark lord while he was a baby.

* * *

Location: Hogwarts entrance

The steps

After a brief reunion with Hagrid and a lengthy boat ride, They had made it to the fabled Hogwarts. The building rivaled Shardar's castle in sheer size and intimidation, Ron whispered with harry about some sorting involving a troll or something. Oliver and a bunch of other students were following Mrs. McGonagall who Oliver waved and she smiled back. The came through a door that lead into a great hall filled with floating candles and older students. And thus the sorting began, Ron got Gryffindor much to his own pleasure, when Harry's name was called the entire hall became silent and after a much longer sorting he was placed in Gryffindor also. Oliver began to wonder where he would be placed when Mrs. McGonagall called his name "Oliver" He was halfway between the mass of awaiting students when the hat yelled "Cor". Oliver froze as did the entire hall including the teacher's. Mrs. McGonagall seemed surprised herself, various whisperings could be heard "Cor? Isn't he" "would that make him a prince?" McGonagall regained her composer and called him again this time using his apparent new full name "Oliver Cor" Oliver began walking again and sat on the chair "Himmmmmm quite the interesting life you lead Mr. Cor" "Where did you get that name?" Oliver asked "oh and spoil the fun? Not a chance, Though I'd reckon your as famous as harry potter now. not that you weren't already just not here" the hat mused "just don't tell anyone-" Oliver begged "Don't worry I won't now the way I can see it you'd be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor which one would you like?" "Gryffindor" Oliver replied "So It shall be _Prince_ "

 **I'd imagine he'd look like younger Shadar**

 **In quite a few fics, Olivander seems to know more than a wand maker should.**

 **REVAMP Notes: I just realized that by making Oliver's last name Cor ive made his initials be OC.**


	4. Potions and Trolls

**Can you say R-R-REEEEVAMP!**

 **Basic disclaimer: I own nothing of the used brands and or trademarks**

 **A Branch in Hogwarts  
**  
Chapter 4

Oliver quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor Table hoping to blend in, and be forgotten by the school. Seeing an empty spot next to harry and Ron, Oliver quickened his approach almost running. "Blimey mate why didn't you tell us" Ron whispered while looking quite surprised. Oliver gave him a familiar look "Don't tell me you didn't know" Hermione said. "I can't believe it I am sitting in-between possibly the most famous people in Hogwarts who both didn't know their famous" Ron exclaimed. For Oliver, dinner had been quite uneventful for harry however the occasional crowd of people who would approach the table see harry's scar was quite overwhelming. Oliver held back a snort at the sight of Ron and Hermione who both had the pleasure of having to dodge the crowds in order to avoid being trampled by people wanting to see the boy who lived and Son of Ignis Cor.

Location: Hogwarts

Headmaster's office

For those who saw the headmaster before he entered his office they would have assumed the news of the son of Ignis Cor had little effect on him. They were wrong. He his calm demeanor had ended quite quickly when out of the public eye. Rather quickly he made his way to the student leger and flipped to were Oliver was His name was still the same what was written next to it was anything but in flaming text was Cor the fire was blazing, seemingly able to set alight the entire page anytime but kept to its text. Which meant one thing.

Oliver was without a doubt the son of Ignis Cor

While Dumbledore had not entirely believed the old sorting hat the quill was another. Sure the hat would gain knowledge from the many students it read but memories could be faked. But the quill was enchantmented by the founders of Hogwarts to write the names of any and all magical children and was not easily fooled.

Location: Hogwarts

Potions room

Oliver was uncomfortable. He sat on a fairly uncomfortable stool that seemed to almost always falling but he could handle that. He was bombarded with question from dusk till dawn last night and this morning but that didn't bother him. He wasn't even bothered when Draco openly mocked him. No what was bothering him was the man in front of him named Snape. Normally he would be angry with someone for mocking his friends e.g. harry but he was fairly sure the man was broken hearted. He lacked any sort of kindness and so that meant he really couldn't hold anything against him. His locket was with old father oak so he couldn't immediately go and get it but he was on his list along with Professor Quirrell. The man had as much confidence as space had air. After Snape was done hazing his students he actually started class "Today students we will begin with a simple calming potion used for lowering confusion and blood pressure please follow the instructions or else" Oliver looked at instructions and began using his own cauldron thankfully he didn't have to battle this one to the death before using it. This particular potion had a nasty habit of blowing up when left incomplete. Oliver was about to drop the key ingredient when some kicked his chair. In his attempt to steady himself he dropped the root and watch helplessly as it fell and rolled under his desk. Realizing that incomplete potion was about to blow he reached in his bag and searched for a substitute looking up for Snape in case of a random inspection his panicked gaze met Hermione. She mouthed him "what are you doing" feeling for a particular item Oliver kept searching his bag Hermione got even more confused and concerned as the red head pulled out sandwiches burgers and many other things from his bag while his cauldron began to shake and it's contents began to change color finally he produced a green herb and dropped it into the now foaming cauldron. The cauldron stopped shaking immediately as did the rate of the colors changing, they finally settled into a calm blue mimicking hers. Oliver released his breath as the cauldron no longer threatened to blow up. He would survive this school for another day... or at least class. Charm class went much better though Ron had made fun of Hermione causing her to run away and Someone had almost killed him with a rouge feather. When Oliver voiced his concerns to Ron he dismissed it as girls being girls but Oliver knew better (Being with Swaine and Esther made sure of that) he had gone after her but lost her in the many halls. Oliver was pretty sure either the school or someone was out to get him so when Professor Quirrell came through the doors and exclaimed there to be a troll in the dungeon he was less than surprised he was about to join the rest of the Gryffindors when he saw Harry and Ron leave and went after them. He would have lost them if not for the yelling coming from the girl's bathroom. Inside was Ron and Harry cornered by a troll while Hermione was frozen in a corner. When he stepped into the bathroom his foot splashed into a puddle, the troll heard this and slowly turned to Oliver, Unable to see what caused the troll to turn around harry didn't look this horse in the mouth and used the time to cast a wingardium leviosa lifting the troll club over its head stunning it, as the club connected with the troll harry heard a feminine voice shouted throughout the room "Now your chance!" this broke Hermione out of her frozen state and into confusion along with Harry and Ron while the former glanced around the room searching for speakers. Unknown to the soon to be golden trio a golden orb flew out of the head of the troll and slowly dropped in front of the now thoroughly confused creature. Oliver knowing the purpose of it ran while his friends watched in horror as the troll slowly regained its senses. smashing the orb his entire person began to glow. Oliver closed his eyes lifted his wand into the air. While lifting his free hand in front of him the wizard's companion flew from his bag and opened flipping through pages until it opened to the page containing the fire spell. His friends watched in awe as fire pooled from in front of the troll creating quite the light show, the troll now re-equipped with is club slowly lifted it and slammed down. Needless to say the club didn't make it. Opening his eyes Oliver reached back and flung the fire ball towards the troll on impact the effect was not instantaneous the troll let a arrogant snort before being engulfed in a pillar of fire. harry, hermione, and Ron watched in disbelief as the troll wailed about on fire. As the troll rapidly burnt to a crisp Oliver left the bathroom to find a teacher. The troll fell to the ground just as he made it through the door, while Harry and Ron were too shocked to notice Oliver escape into the Hall, hermione saw His fleeting form.

 **Hey guys...yeah I'm an jerk. Sorry for the lack of...anything, I don't really have a excuse for not doing anything. I definitely won't be updating the story again this week. Writing this on my phone was hellish, but I felt that you guys deserved something. Also sorry if there's any formatting issues again phone.**


End file.
